Such an electric cooking oven permits generally placing, in the cooking chamber, a single dish of a foodstuff. Thus, given the construction of the rotatable device, when a user desires to treat several dishes, either different or the same for several persons, he must successively position the dish within the cooking chamber, program said electric cooking oven and, finally, start the operation of said electric oven. This operation is hence repeated as many times as there are dishes to be treated and requires, because of this, numerous manipulations by the user. On the other hand, in such cooking apparatus, when the foodstuffs to be cooked are disposed in receptacles or packages that are superposed and of dimensions adjacent that of the cooking chamber, these latter prevent good distribution of the microwaves, thereby leading to different treatments of the foodstuffs.
The object of the invention is to overcome these mentioned drawbacks by providing an electric cooking oven permitting treating simultaneously several foodstuffs.